megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Kraken
is one of the bosses in Mega Man Zero 4, a Mutos Reploid based on the giant mythological squid called the kraken. He was a member of the Cutting Shadow Squadron, and tries to kill Zero to avenge the death of Phantom. He is first shown having to finish Mino Magnus's conversations twice when Zero meets the Einherjar Eight Warriors for the first time. Although a member of the Einherjar Eight Warriors, Tech Kraken never showed open support for Operation Ragnarok, instead going out of his own way just to get revenge on Zero. This is shown when Zero defeats Kraken a second time (in the final stage, the Ragnarok Core), the latter encourages Zero to go on and defeat Weil before dying. He is fought in a giant drill submarine in the Deep Sea with explosives packed on board. The submarine is trying to destroy Area Zero by drilling into the earth and exploding, breaking up a tectonic plate to cause an earthquake. If the weather is tipped in his favor, the walls of his room will be covered in thick ice. Kraken is weak to fire and flame-based attacks like the Ryuenzan. Data Mission: Stop the drill sub Zero's EX Skill: Ice Javelin ''Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works'' bio Previously the leader of a special group within the Cutting Shadow Squadron that took their orders directly from Phantom. Due to the fact that his main duty involved the investigation and elimination of traitors within their own ranks, his presence was always shrouded in mystery. After Phantom's defeat, he completely disappeared, only to emerge before Zero, seeking vengeance. Tech Kraken, who uses ice-based attacks, is covered in ice from head to toe and constantly emits cold air. Attacks *'Reflect Shot' - Kraken fires two green lasers that bounce off the walls, floor and ceiling. They stay around for quite a while, and Kraken can fire off a second row of these lasers even if the first two hadn't disappeared yet. *'Mirror Shield' - Kraken creates a shield of ice. It can be destroyed with a charged saber hit, and damages Zero if he touches it. Its main purpose is for the reflective lasers to rebound off of. *'Abyss Tracer' - Kraken throws four spearheads downward at Zero. They follow the ground after hitting, then when they hit a wall they shoot straight up and disappear. *'Hand Extension' (unofficial name) - Kraken creates a black void (which looks like a blob of ink, a reference to the animal he's based upon) which he enters. The void vanishes, then reappears near Zero. Kraken then tries to spear Zero with his tentacles from inside the void. He can be pulled out when he shoots his tentacles from the void with the Z-Knuckle. The only sign that Kraken is exiting the void is when it is larger than normal. *'EX Skill: Ice Javelin' (アイスジャベリン) - Kraken launches two energy balls, which launch spiked ice javelins in two unique patterns. The javelins stay caught in the walls for a second after hitting. These are very tricky to avoid; Zero has to stay on the bottom left side of the screen (near the Boss door) and dash at the right moment when the last javelin appears in his direction. Audio and Battle Lines Gallery Kraken_ConceptArt.jpg|Kraken's early concept art. Videos Trivia *If Zero is destroyed when fighting Tech Kraken, he will reveal that he plans to slam the drill into the Earth, and claims he will be with Phantom soon, possibly making his operation a suicide mission. This is a trait that Phantom himself displayed, self-destructing in order to stop Zero back in the first game, showing that Tech Kraken is loyal to Phantom's beliefs. *Tech Kraken wanting revenge for Phantom's death is similar to Volt Kraken's desire to avenge Launch Octopus' death at the hands of X during the events of Mega Man X5. There is a slight difference however due to the fact that Volt Kraken was infected by the Sigma Virus before he could handover one of the parts necessary to stopping Eurasia's colony drop towards the Earth, causing the ex-Maverick Hunter to go crazy and attack both X and Zero, leading to his own defeat and death. Launch Octopus was Volt Kraken's brother who had joined up with Sigma during his first revolt against humanity and was defeated by X. Category:Mutos Reploids Category:Mega Man Zero 4 bosses Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Einherjar Eight Warriors Category:Cutting Shadow Squadron Category:Male Reploids Category:Deceased Category:Mollusk design Category:Mythological design